A user may perform many tasks while detailing large vehicles such as automobiles, boats, or aircraft, or while cleaning or polishing fine furniture, pianos, or the like. For example, a user may be required to dust, rinse, wash, polish, buff, and wipe a vehicle repeatedly and in various order of operations. In addition, the user is generally under a time restriction to perform all of the tasks to finish other vehicles in queue. Each task generally requires specific tools and instruments. Thus, the user is generally constantly picking up and putting down tools and instruments between tasks, which increases the total detailing time, the risk of losing tools and instruments, and the likelihood that the user may scratch the surface of the vehicle, fine furniture, or the like. Generally, heavy belts like construction belts cause users to fatigue quickly, which may discourage use of the belt, increase time to finish tasks, and increase the risk of damage.